


DREAM LOG ENTRY #113

by rohpsohpic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Dreams, Fluff and Crack, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Paranormal, Summer, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/pseuds/rohpsohpic
Summary: "Sometimes, I feel like we should find a dream interpreter or something," Jun sighs wistfully.Minghao snorts. "They would just go running."





	DREAM LOG ENTRY #113

**Author's Note:**

> There is a [junhao bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/junhaobingo/profile) going on this summer, in case anyone is interested.

Jun is at a swimming pool, but instead of frolicking in the chlorinated water and showing off his abs and getting hilarious tanned, he is on the receiving end of a fashion lesson from an angry Joshua, who probably would have been a lot more intimidating if he wasn’t currently decked out in a hot pink feather boa and matching cupcake sunglasses. Every time Jun starts slouching in his lounge chair, Joshua mercilessly jabs him in the ribs with a giant spatula.

“Am I that boring? Is this a joke to you?” Joshua demands the fifth time he catches Jun starting to drift off, furiously flipping his feather boa in demonstration. “If you can’t sit up in your swim trunks, how do you suspect your spine to support this kind of fashion?”

“‘Expect,’” Jun corrects unhappily, “How do you _expect_ your spine to support this kind of fashion.”

“Don’t question me! Insubordination!”

“What does that even mean!”

Muttering sourly under his breath, Joshua wheels out a huge green chalkboard that most definitely had not been there before and immediately begins drawing a complicated diagram that involves many feathers and zippers and chin-length wigs. With his livid instructor effectively distracted, Jun eyes the five decimeters between the wheels of the chalkboard and the calm surface of the swimming pool and tries to determine how the odds would stack up if he tried to kick it in.

Just as Jun decides that his chances are looking pretty good, someone speaks up from a second lounge chair, “Weirdly enough, this is one of your more normal dreams.”

Jun whirls around to see Minghao, who is dressed head to toe in black denim that should be impossibly for anyone to wear on a normal day, let alone in the middle of summer, lying back and calmly slurping a seaweed-colored smoothie with a bendy straw and a pretty little umbrella stuck in it. Seeing Jun’s incredulous stare, Minghao only smiles and tips his cup. “Cheers. Did you know this place has a bar? Sometimes, I still get shocked by your imagination.”

“Please tell me you’re not getting drunk at a pool right now,” Jun hisses, casting nervous looks in Joshua’s direction. Thankfully, Joshua hasn’t turned around yet—probably because he appears to be preoccupied shouting random English words at a basic drawing of a pair of pants that is evidently “not feathery enough”—but Jun can only guess how long that distraction will hold. Joshua’s chalkboard is starting to run out of space. Frantically, he whispers, “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal or something. Isn’t it illegal or something?”

“I don’t know,” Minghao says cryptically. “Is it?”

“I asked you first!”

Minghao shrugs, totally unconcerned. He takes another purposefully loud slurp of his drink. Jun grimaces and glances at the chalkboard, but if Joshua notices, then he’s too busy fussing over his featherless pants to care. “I think you’d know better than I would, considering that this is your dream and all.”

“My dream?” Jun asks, the gears in his head slowly starting to churn.

Joshua chooses this moment to turn around from the chalkboard with both arms in the air, his cupcake sunglasses skewed comically across his face and his feather boa falling into his mouth, and proclaims, “UNIT 951230 AND COUNTING: BODY GLITTER!”

“Yeah, I’m definitely dreaming,” Jun concludes. Minghao looks like he’s either fighting back a laugh or choking on his seaweed smoothie. Or both.

With a wave of his hand, Jun dismisses the Dream Joshua and turns the chalkboard into a harmless green pool noodle. Beyond it, the dream swimming pool sits as peacefully as ever. Yeah, definitely dreaming.

Jun contemplatively passes the pool noodle between his hands and asks, hiding a note of hope in his voice, “Think you can show me that bar you mentioned before you call time?”

Right on cue, the alarm starts beeping, shaking the whole pool and sending water splashing up the sides, soaking Jun’s bare feet. Minghao smiles evenly. Jun might even think he was smug. Without letting go of his smoothie, Minghao gracefully stands from his lounge chair and gives Jun a businesslike nod as the dream starts to collapse around them. “Gotta blast.”

The last thing that Jun remembers before he wakes up is staring longingly at the seaweed smoothie and sighing, “Worth a shot.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**DREAM LOG ENTRY #11**

**Logger:** Xu Minghao

 **Primary Dreamer:** Wen Junhui

 **Secondary Dreamer:** Xu Minghao

 **Elapsed Time:** 5 minutes, 28 seconds

 

**Observations:**

-Jun was attempting to play Jihoon’s old guitar, which was, in turn, attempting to eat him. It’s difficult to tell who was more scared of the other.

-Dream Jihoon himself burst into the room three-quarters into the dream, throwing huge and unrealistic quantities of rice at both Jun and the guitar. Minghao, who had been a silent observer up to this point, somehow got rice in his dream pants.

 

 **Cause of Waking:** Jun realized he was dreaming and changed the rice into cotton candy, which really wasn’t that much better for the situation, no matter what Jun claims. Minghao quickly called time.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Thirty-two minutes and nine seconds,” Minghao reports, sounding chirpy for someone who woke up only a few seconds before Jun did. He shows Jun a stopwatch and gives him a knowing smirk. “Not your best time.”

Jun groans. “You really couldn’t let me get a smoothie at my own imaginary bar?”

“We were there for purely scientific reasons,” Minghao replies as he records the data into the dream log. He’s in a good mood today. It’s probably the seaweed smoothie.

“You seemed to have an awful lot of fun,” Jun mopes.

Minghao sounds way too smug when he says, “Hey, you’re the one whose subconscious created that fabulous feather boa, not me.”

After all of the dreams that they have logged for “purely scientific reasons”, Jun had thought that he’d be over being embarrassed by his subconscious. Jun was wrong.

Instead of rising to the bait, Jun sits back and shuts his eyes but doesn’t fall asleep, sneaking in a few extra seconds of rest before they go out for breakfast. One of the other downsides of these shared dreams—aside from Jun’s eternal mortification—is the fact that it never really feels like he has gotten enough sleep afterward. Minghao doesn’t complain about it much, but Jun has seen him chug down Starbucks coffee like it’s water, so he knows it’s not just him.

As Minghao looks over today’s entry one last time, Jun sighs, “Sometimes, I feel like we should find a dream interpreter or something.”

“They would just go running,” Minghao snorts, closing the log. Jun makes his best puppy eyes from the chair, and for a second, he thinks he catches a fond smile in return, but that doesn’t stop Minghao from towing him downstairs to join the rest of the members for food. “Come on, we have practice today.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**DREAM LOG ENTRY #52**

**Logger:** Wen Junhui

 **Primary Dreamer:** Xu Minghao

 **Secondary Dreamer:** Wen Junhui

 **Elapsed Time:** 29 minutes, 34 seconds

 

**Observations:**

-Lobster costume party. Very red, very crustacean.

-Minghao was convinced that he could be, and this is exactly what he said, “The very best lobster like no one ever was.”

-Dream Wonwoo, who was dressed like a Jedi in a sea of lobsters, kept popping up out of nowhere to plead that there was a better way and also said something about not misusing “the Force”.

 

 **Cause of Waking:** Minghao didn’t seem to realize that he was dreaming, so Jun called time. Notably, by that point, Minghao had already been crowned “Lobster King” and expressed his true desire to take over the world of pasta with a lean, mean, culinary team of humans dressed as common seafood dishes while Dream Wonwoo sobbed in the background and stared brokenly at his plastic lightsaber.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jun and Minghao haven’t always been able to share their dreams. It only started after a particularly long movie marathon about two years ago, when they fell asleep in the middle of _Inception_ and had a long shared dream in which they were the two humans left in a world dominated by sentient fried chicken.

“How do you fall asleep in the middle of _Inception_?” Seungkwan had demanded the next morning, gesturing wildly at where Vernon was peacefully eating his cereal. Jihoon, an avid fan of action movies himself, had also looked more than a little offended from where he was sitting. “It has _Leonardo DiCaprio_ in it!”

“I don’t know!” Minghao had shouted back, frustrated.

Jun, for his part, had never been particularly bothered by their sudden ability to randomly walk into each other’s dreams. It was harmless, and it was cool—even if in the fried chicken dream, Minghao had threatened to feed him to their winged overlords when Jun stopped running to pet a cat. The other members took the news in stride, too.

When the dreams persisted, Minghao decided to document them in hopes of finding some scientific explanation for them. Jun didn’t care as much about finding a scientific explanation for it, but it was a fun way to pass the time when they weren’t busy practicing as a group, and it helped ease Minghao’s worries about the whole inexplicable-shared-dreaming thing, so he agreed. Minghao has kept the dream log in his room ever since. So far, though, their dreams seem just like normal dreams except for the fact that Jun and Minghao can visit each other through them. And the scientific explanation business is still proving to be rather elusive. It took a few months, but Minghao eventually loosened up and decided to have some fun with the dreams, too.

Recently, Minghao has made it something of a race to see who can finish their dream the fastest. And the other members know.

“So, who won last night?” Jeonghan asks when he sees the two of them shuffle into the kitchen looking like zombies.

Jun groggily points to Minghao. Minghao raises his hand.

“He dreamed that Mingyu was chasing him with a pot of uncooked ramen,” Jun explains, swaying a little. Minghao gives him an upright nudge on his way to the counter. “Dream Mingyu kept shouting ‘Where’s the fire?’ as a legitimate question. Because. He really needed to cook the ramen. When I walked in, Minghao ran right into me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and said, ‘Jun, why is there only one serving of ramen?’”

“And I realized it was a dream,” Minghao concludes, eyes drooping as he reaches for the French press.

“And he realized it was a dream,” Jun finishes echoingly.

Jeonghan stares at them for a long time, not sure whether to laugh or cry as Minghao nearly drops the French press on his toe.

“You guys look horrible,” he decides.

Jun and Minghao don’t even bat an eye as Minghao mechanically dusts off the French press and they reply in unison, “We know.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**DREAM LOG ENTRY #86**

**Logger:** Xu Minghao

 **Primary Dreamer:** Wen Junhui

 **Secondary Dreamer:** Xu Minghao

 **Elapsed Time:** 12 minutes, 58 seconds

 

**Observations:**

-Jun was at a bar. Dream Seungcheol was a bartender who gave out romantic advice to anyone and everyone who sat down. Dream Seungcheol kept glancing between Jun and Minghao with a mischievous smile and assuring them that they would make a great couple.

-Dream Seungcheol actually made some pretty mindblowing orange juice.

 

 **Cause of Waking:** Minghao called time for no reason other than that he wanted to get it over with. But not before making a rather witty comment of “Joke’s on you, we’re already dating,” just to see the delighted look on Dream Seungcheol’s face. Jun talks about telling the members about their relationship status in person sometime, though Minghao suspects that they already know.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“But you know,” Jeonghan says contemplatively, still lingering in the kitchen, “You guys would make a really great couple.”

And despite their sleepiness, Jun and Minghao exchange small smiles from the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen any _Star Wars_ films yet, but I have seen _Inception_ , and it is this really intense movie that has to do with . . . dreaming. It has, like, action and sci-fi elements and heist elements and introspection and existentialism and some mystery and right I'm rambling now but it made my pulse go boom boom. And it has Leonardo DiCaprio.
> 
> Support these guys in _The Collaboration _(潮音战纪)!__


End file.
